


Ember

by IfCujoWereSappho



Series: Our Safeword Is [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Safeword Use, though it's pretty casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 08:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10636026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfCujoWereSappho/pseuds/IfCujoWereSappho
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Dramatical Murder or any recognizable charactersNon/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dramatical Murder or any recognizable characters  
> Non/Self-Beta'd: all mistakes, bad writing and OOCness are mine

 

Shockingly enough, it’s Mink who safewords.

  
When he say’s “Ember” he feels Noiz still himself on top of him and Koujaku immediately pulling his fingers out. Mink didn’t hate it, it could’ve almost been nice, but it was too hot and the usually pleasant smell of fire dredged up memories he had learned to cope with, but would never enjoy. He was not enjoying this.

His tone is as calm and collected as always, he hasn’t gone rigid, he isn’t fidgeting or impatient for them to remove the blindfold. 

“Mink- should we stop?” Koujaku asks, “what’s wrong?” 

Mink can now see the strained expression Noiz is making to accompany the whine he’s trying to stiffle. Safewords are serious business and he can’t just keep fucking himself after Mink uses one, now can he?

“Red,” Mink says, seeing Koujaku’s worried face, “I’m fine. You told me to say it if I didn’t enjoy it and I’m just not tonight. Take care of him.”

Koujaku comes to kneel between where Mink is lying on his back and Noiz is impaled on him.

“What about you?” he asks, a gentle hand on Mink’s face.  
  
“I’m done.”

Noiz pouts but nods at this and moves off him. Koujaku looks at Noiz and his expression caught somewhere between desperation, annoyance and attempted seriousness. 

“Do-do you want some alone time then?” Koujaku asks.

 

Mink doesn’t really answer, he picks up his clothes as he leaves. It must be one of those nights. 

They all have those, times when something in their head means they aren’t all there in the physical world.

Koujaku, the only one clothed (albeit, only in his kimono,) stops Mink for just a moment to kiss him before he leaves. It’s sweet, there’s no fire behind it, no lust, just acceptance, affirmation. 

“Let us come in for aftercare later,” Koujaku whispers and leaves a final peck at the corner of Mink’s mouth. 

Mink gives him a nod and that’s enough. He soon hears Koujaku gasp and groan and he hears Noiz declare the he wants to “see stars.”  He knows Koujaku must be stifling Noiz as best as possible because he only hears a few louder cries and only one or two screams. He lies there with his eyes open in the dark. He thinks about Koujaku’s kiss and how sometimes there’s clearly an adult in him and not just a child that bickers with the one in Noiz. He doesn’t think he fell asleep, at least not for long, but he’s suddenly aware of his lovers entering the bedroom.

 

“Mink?” Koujaku whispers into the dark. 

Mink reaches out and turns on a lamp and Noiz, the most nude of them, (wearing a blanket but unlike Mink no pants,) climbs onto the bed and burrows himself into Mink’s side. He looks up as Mink folds an arm around him.

“Kiss?” he asks, sounding childlike. Sometimes he’s more of a child than a brat afterall. 

Mink kisses him and lets the youngest man bite his tongue carefully, even lets him lick the side of his face.

“You taste like sweat,” Noiz says, but goes back to burrowing against Mink’s side anyway.

“Shouldn’t that be us who taste like-” Koujaku starts to say, instead of finishing though he puts a hand on Mink’s forehead.

He vanishes for a moment but returns with a cool cloth and starts tenderly wiping Mink’s head and torso. Koujaku leaves a few soft kisses as he works, (out of absentminded habit probably.) He’s attentive as he works over the muscles of Mink’s chest and stomach and stops to kiss to the side of Mink’s navel. 

“Koujaku,” Mink says, “you’ve done plenty.”

“We brought you some water.”

“Already had.”

“I figured.”

Koujaku curls into his other side and turns his head to kiss him again. Even Mink’s tongue is warmer than usual.

“Mink,” Koujaku breathes, he doesn’t open his eyes as he leans their foreheads together. “Mink, I love you.”

A soft snore forces Koujaku to suppress a laugh as they remember their other lover.

“I love you both.”


End file.
